


【贺红】遗愿清单（8）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 26





	【贺红】遗愿清单（8）

8  
莫关山从床上幽幽醒来，房间仍旧昏暗，他看着带暗纹的天花板懵了一会儿，扭头发现厨房的灯不知何时已经关了。  
他慢吞吞坐起身，一抬眼看见了坐在饭桌旁的贺天。  
贺天手上拿着卷透明胶带，正看着他眼眸含笑：“醒了睡美人？”  
他的声音已经完全嘶哑了。  
莫关山眨了眨眼，低头看向自己身上的被子，下一秒直接从床上跳下来，大喊了一声卧槽！  
贺天起身走过去，伸手在床垫上摸来摸去。  
莫关山惊魂未定，看到他的动作不由有些不解，问道：“你干嘛？”  
贺天：“我看看我这床上是不是长刺了。”  
莫关山愣了一下，随即皱着眉移开了视线。  
贺天眼角带笑走到落地窗边，哗一下拉开了厚重窗帘，难得的大晴天，冬日刺眼的阳光直射进来，他回头看向莫关山，见他正四处张望，明亮光线将他泛红的耳郭暴露无遗。  
贺天哑声问：“找衣服吗？我扔进洗衣机了。”  
莫关山闻言，飞快看了他一眼，说道：“那衣服已经还了啊，我走了。”  
他走到门口，顿了一下，又回头，看着走过来的贺天，皱眉问道：“你没事儿了吧？”  
贺天握拳抵在唇边暗暗咳了几声，摇了摇头，他的脸仍旧没什么血色，或许是因为五官太过立体，反而显出了一种病态的消瘦。  
他低头看向莫关山，说：“没事了，我去找点吃的，然后回来研究一下这洗衣机怎么弄。”  
莫关山看着他略显黯淡的双眼，眉头拧成了一个川字，他神情变来变去，似乎再纠结什么，最后他烦躁地啧了一声，一把推开贺天往回走，问道：“洗衣机在哪？！我看看！”  
因为他一直不愿意碰那件衣服，所以后来也没想过要洗。  
妈的，就当好人做到底了！  
贺天看着他气冲冲的背影，轻轻勾起了嘴角。  
这个浴室隔壁的洗衣房莫关山还是第一次进来，看见洗衣机旁那满满一脏衣篓的衣服，莫关山傻眼了。  
“你没洗过？”他难以置信道。  
贺天耸了耸肩：“现在没家政了。”  
“操……”莫关山心里骂着死有钱人，躬身打开了那巨大的滚筒洗衣机的盖子，也没工夫去想为什么都好几个月了贺天换下来的脏衣服才这么一点。  
他指了指脏衣篓：“倒进来。”  
贺天听话地把衣服一股脑扔进了洗衣机里。  
莫关山看了看，在上方的柜子里找到了一排全新的洗衣液。他拿下一瓶，倒了半杯出来，解释道：“这瓶盖上面是自带刻度的，这些衣服大概两杯就行，倒多了可能漂不干净，还浪费水。”  
贺天就躬身在一旁听着，视线却一直停留在他的侧脸上。  
莫关山关上洗衣机门，扭头问：“知道了吗？”  
贺天就笑着点头，说知道了莫老师。  
莫关山顿了顿，移开视线站起身，脚步稍往一旁挪了挪。  
口袋里的手机响起震动，莫关山掏出来，屏幕上是个熟悉的号码，他眉头轻轻皱起来，下意识看了一眼身旁的贺天，见贺天似乎并没有注意他，随后他手指一动直接挂断了电话。  
手机回到锁屏界面，他这才发现除了刚才的电话，屏幕上还显示有一个莫妈妈的未接来电。  
莫关山把手机揣回去，飞速扫了一圈洗衣机上的按键按下开关，转身就往外走。  
“我走了。”他头也不回道，“你这洗衣机应该是带烘干的，它停了你直接拿出来就行。”  
贺天紧跟在他身后一路来到门边，莫关山打开房门，回身时又听到贺天咳嗽，他想了想，还是皱眉道：“你自己吃药啊，再烧死了我可不管。”  
贺天勾着嘴角点头，看着他快步离去的背影喊道：“有活记得叫我啊。”  
关上门，贺天走回饭桌边，拿起了屏幕裂出无数道暗纹的手机。洗衣机的嗡嗡声隐约从洗衣房传来，他撕开胶带，固定住手机后盖，一圈圈缠上去，剑眉微蹙。  
又是那个号码。两次了。  
莫关山走出公寓的自动门，下了楼梯，往家的方向走去。  
路上，他左右看了看，掏出手机，拨通了刚才的电话。  
“抱歉刚才有点事。……多少钱？……好，时间确定了发给我。”

正月初五，深夜。  
莫关山穿着带黄色荧光条的工服，站在城际国道边，挥了挥手里的LED指挥棒，对面驶来的车辆转向并道，绕过了路障。  
城际国道突发路面边缘轻微塌陷，正是年假期间，很多工人都回老家了，人手不够，之前那相熟的工头就给莫关山打电话了。他们的工作并不难，只要守在路障口提醒来往车辆避让，因为要熬夜，工资是平常的一倍。  
贺天戴着口罩，肩扛两个沙袋从远处过来，在老旧的塑料路障边躬身卸下，紧紧压住路障有些歪斜的底盘。  
他拍了拍手上的灰尘，走到莫关山身边。  
莫关山看他一眼，把手里的另一根指挥棒递给他。  
贺天接过，问道：“今天到几点？”  
他的嗓子比初一要好了一些，但仍旧沙哑，被口罩捂得雾蒙蒙的，夜里山边阴冷，一阵寒风吹来，他轻咳了几声。  
莫关山听得直皱眉，嘴里哈着寒气，说：“看什么时候修完，说是最快4点。”  
贺天点点头，掏出手机看了看时间。  
莫关山余光瞥见他那粉碎性骨折的手机屏，想起那天早上醒来好像确实看到他在用胶带缠手机壳来着，莫关山又看了一眼，忍不住问道：“你这手机怎么回事？”  
闻言贺天笑了笑，说：“摔了。”  
莫关山皱眉：“还能用？怎么摔的摔成这样？”  
贺天扭头看他：“真想知道？”  
口罩将他大半张脸遮去，眼窝微微凹陷的双眼在夜色中更显深邃，莫关山一顿，随即移开视线，随口道：“我就随便问问，爱说不说。”  
贺天轻笑一声，说：“爱说。”他看了看手上破烂的手机，“跟我哥吵了一架，没控制住摔了。”  
莫关山一听愣了：“你还有哥？”  
贺天：“是啊，这么惊讶？”  
莫关山眨了眨眼：“你们有钱人不都是……”  
“我们有钱人不都是冷血无情，无兄无弟，孤家寡人，是吗？”贺天接道。  
莫关山卡了半天没找出反驳的话来，只得梗着脖子示意了一下贺天手里的手机，问道：“都成这样了，不买新的？”  
贺天：“不说了没钱吗？”  
他眼中的笑意很浓，莫关山被他看得浑身不自在，移开视线不说话了，他看着手里一闪一闪的指挥棒，想起那天晚上在贺天公寓楼下见到的那个男人。  
那么像，难道就是他吗？  
有车辆驶来，贺天走上前去，挥舞着指挥棒提醒。  
莫关山看着他挺拔的背影，莫名感到一种不可思议，他就这样突然出现在这里，突然要跟着莫关山一起打工，他搬家卸货站在路边推销酸奶，他穿着脏兮兮的不知从哪里刨出来的工服指挥交通，但仍旧与这里的一切格格不入，他身上有一种出身于优渥环境的自信，莫关山知道他迟早会离开这里。  
车辆通过，贺天回到莫关山身边。  
一阵沉默过后，莫关山还是忍不住开口了：“你怎么可能没钱。”  
贺天闻言挑了挑眉，他看着莫关山渐渐泛红的耳尖，突然觉得烟瘾犯的厉害，他喉结上下一滚，答道：“因为我跟我哥对着干，被罚了。”  
莫关山不再接话，皱着眉不知道在想什么。贺天低头稍稍凑近了些，说：“那我也问问你，为什么这么拼命赚钱？”  
感觉到贺天的气息，莫关山立即往旁边让了让，贺天也不逼他，随即便直起身。  
几辆车接连驶来，莫关山沉默着工作，就在贺天以为他不会再回答的时候，他突然开口了：“因为家里欠了钱，”他扭头看向贺天，眉宇间带着天生的倔强，“我还半辈子也还不完。”

撤路障时天边刚泛起白，莫关山领完工资回家补觉。  
下午六点，闹钟准时响起，他晚上在复杂有演出。  
拿手机关闹钟的时候看到屏幕上有一条贺天发来的消息：今天去弹琴吗？  
关你屁事。  
莫关山按下锁屏键起身，莫妈妈正在厨房做饭，莫关山风风火火刷牙洗脸，把莫妈妈推出了厨房，让她坐在沙发上给她打开了电视，回厨房麻利地做完了两菜一汤。  
莫妈妈最近胃口也不太好，吃的越来越少了，莫关山顺手给她煮了蛋花粥。  
到复杂时是七点半，莫关山背着吉他，一如往常从后门走，备场的地方在另一侧，他只能绕过狂欢的人群，从吧台的方向过去，帽子和口罩把他捂得严严实实，他低头往前，目不斜视。  
来到台侧，莫关山蹲下身取下肩上的琴包，把吉他拿出来，在喧嚣的乐声中习惯性揪着衣袖去擦共鸣箱。  
口袋里的手机震动了一下，他拿出来点开，是一条未存号码发来的消息：12点。  
莫关山看了一会儿，把手机揣回了兜里，他拿着琴站起来，一抬头就看见个高大的身影正站在他旁边躬身看着他。  
莫关山吓得帽子都差点掉了，定睛一看便只想骂人：“卧槽你他妈怎么在这儿！”  
贺天依旧戴着口罩，眼角微微向下弯着：“来听你弹吉他啊，这不刚拿了工资，来消费嘛。”  
“有病，”莫关山皱着眉低声道，“那你来这儿干嘛，那边坐着去！”  
贺天笑着说一会儿的，今天弹什么？  
话音刚落，他眉峰微耸，视线落到莫关山怀里的吉他上，凑近问：“怎么裂了？”  
台上乐队的表演结束了，莫关山背起吉他，说不用你管。  
他弯腰要去捡地上的琴包，却被贺天抢先了一步。  
贺天：“我先帮你收着。”  
莫关山皱着眉想要去抢，刚伸手就听身后传来一声不耐烦地：“让让。”  
是阿鬼。  
莫关山回身，双眼在棒球帽下冷冷看着他。  
阿鬼的视线在莫关山周身扫来扫去，蓦地对上贺天，他浑身一僵，径直走了。  
莫关山也不再管琴包究竟在谁手里，转身上台。  
阿鬼挤着人群往里间办公室去，半途中扭头看了看贺天和莫关山的背影，发出一声冷笑。

因为许久没来，调试音响设备耽搁了一些时间，莫关山下台的时候吧台墙壁上挂着的钟指向十点半。贺天早就等在台侧，一看到他就笑着举了举手里的琴包。  
莫关山皱着眉一把抓过，装上吉他背起来，一言不发地去领工资。  
贺天始终跟在他身后，一直出了酒吧后门。  
莫关山站在人行道中央扯下脸上的黑口罩，猛地回身不耐烦道：“你老跟着我干嘛！”  
贺天一脸坦然：“唱了那么久，不饿？一起吃饭？”  
“不吃！老子要回家！”  
贺天微微低头看着他，戴着口罩的脸上看不出情绪，莫关山被他看得莫名有些心虚，只听他笑了笑，哑声道：“好吧，回见。”  
莫关山飞速转身，走了几步他悄悄回头，见贺天已经转身往回走，才轻轻松了一口气，戴上口罩埋头往前。  
贺天双手插兜站在路口等着过人行横道，他装模作样地左右张望，看到莫关山的背影逐渐远去，他拐了个弯，快步跟了上去。  
莫关山步伐很急，走到最前方的路口，他转到了另一条路上，沿原路往回走。他似乎在赶时间，一路上几乎不抬头张望。几次转向后，街上行人越来越少，贺天远远跟在他身后，进了一条荒凉的步行街。  
这似乎是一条烂尾的商业街，建材废料七零八落地堆在地上，沿街商铺门帘紧闭，几盏没坏的路灯孤零零亮着，莫关山熟门熟路，一直往里，贺天站在落满灰尘的灯箱后，看他背着吉他进了条窄巷，出来时身上的琴包已经不见了，随后他接着往前走，低头进了一扇开着的卷帘门里。  
贺天微微眯起了锋利的双眼，沉思片刻，抬脚跟了上去。  
这商铺被人改建过，挖了一条楼梯通向地下，贺天提了提口罩往下走，不时便看到一条狭窄的通道，顶上吊着白炽灯，不远处的铁门口守着个留着板寸的男人。  
看门人正靠在墙壁上抽烟，听到脚步声便立马站直了身体，问道：“谁啊？”  
贺天不说话，径直走过去，有嘈杂的喧嚣声隐约从门里传出来。  
看门人看着面前人高大的身形，扔了烟，在地上几脚碾灭，警惕道：“你谁啊，这里不能进。”  
贺天轻笑一声，说：“哥们儿，通融一下，进去玩儿玩儿。”  
看门人不耐烦道：“玩儿什么玩儿，这里没有好玩的走走走。”  
说着伸手要来赶人，却被贺天猛地一把按住了，一瞬间他感到手腕仿佛死死捆上了五根粗壮的钢筋，顿时双腿发软，痛呼出声。贺天上前一步，另一手从口袋里掏出了一叠百元大钞，手指一动捻开，足有十张。  
他低头逼视着板寸男，把钱塞进了他痉挛的手心里：“抱歉，第一次来，不知道规矩。我就进去看看，咱们有话好商量，日后好相见，你说是不是？”  
低哑的声音透过口罩听上去更加阴沉压抑，看门人连话都说不出来，只能拼命点头。  
贺天依旧看着他，半晌才慢慢放开了抓着他手腕的手。  
失去了支撑，看门人双膝一软直接跪倒在地，捂着泛青的手腕呻吟，握不住的钞票哗啦啦撒了一身。  
贺天拍了拍他的肩，又把他拎起来，笑着说：“来来开个门。”

这是个规模不大的地下场，叫嚷声随着打开的铁门哗然传来。  
中央的水泥地面上被人用胶带草草划出一个四方形场子，外围用红色警戒带与人群隔开。  
地下室里站满了人，正是激烈的时候，根本没有人在意周围的变化。  
贺天走下台阶看着疯狂叫嚷的赌徒们，心道果然。  
拳台中央缠斗的两名拳手都戴着奇异的面具，其中一个银发一矮身躲过对方横扫过来的拳头，闪电般出手锁住那戴小丑面具的黄毛，抓着喉骨将人狠狠摔在了地上。  
人群顿时爆发出一阵兴奋的叫喊，警戒带旁一个像是裁判的人拿起手上的扩音喇叭大吼道：“银蛇！银蛇再次出手了！”  
血立即从小丑面具下方涌了出来，银发拳手却还不罢手，上前一脚，黄毛随即翻滚两圈仰躺在地，银发猛地踩上他的胸膛。那戴小丑面具的黄毛四肢不断抽搐，没能再爬起来。  
裁判三下五除二跨进拳台，拉起银发拳手的手，在扩音喇叭里大喊：“第二局！银蛇胜！天呐！没想到本次的踢馆选手竟有这样的实力！那么今天银蛇能否赢下全场，让我们拭目以待！”  
银发拳手随着裁判的动作高傲地扬起头，那遮住半张脸的毒蛇面具在昏暗的灯光下显得异常可怖。有两个男人钻进拳台，把半死不活的黄毛拖走了。  
贺天站在人群外围紧拧着眉头四处寻找，就在这时，地下室角落一道窄门打开了。  
人群再次躁动起来，裁判高声道：“第三局！由我们的年轻拳手炎狼对阵银蛇！”  
欢呼声中，一个发色火红的高挑身影从窄门里走出，他连衣服都没有换，贺天还记得他穿着这条黑色运动裤坐在舞台上唱歌的样子，微微内收的裤型把他的双腿衬得格外修长。  
他脸上同样戴着一个粗劣的狼头面具，顶着奇怪的外号，与银蛇面对面站在了拳台中央。  
裁判翻出场外，狠狠一敲手边的铜锣，比赛开始。  
银蛇率先出手，直袭莫关山的咽喉。莫关山飞速闪身，侧面出拳，银蛇一抬手截住顺势回收，却不想莫关山几步跳起，借着这个猛力直接飞起一脚狠狠踢在了银蛇的太阳穴上。  
银蛇顿时后退几步，扶了扶眩晕的脑袋，他显然没有想到对手会如此灵活，一时乱了方寸。  
人群爆发出狂躁的叫喊声，裁判猛敲手里的铜锣，大喊着炎狼的名字。  
贺天看得有些发愣，他从来没有见过这样的莫关山。  
拳台上两人对峙着，莫关山耳边传来自己风箱一般的呼吸声，他死死盯着眼前的对手，心脏飞速跳动。  
银蛇面具下的眼神逐渐狠戾，下一秒便悍然攻向莫关山。  
一连几个回合过去，台下观众看着胶着的战况，口中不停呐喊着自己下注的选手。炎狼似乎非常在意他的脸，有时宁愿挨打也要死死护住，银蛇也并不像前两局那样轻松，两人再次分开，炎狼下半张脸的面具已经碎了，银蛇喘息着，偏头吐出一口带血的唾沫。  
裁判再次敲锣，台下传来断断续续地咒骂与催促，莫关山脸上的肌肉因强忍疼痛而不受控制地痉挛，银蛇缓慢握紧了拳头，手背上青筋暴起，他无声骂了一句随即便再次上前，猛地旋身后踢，同时一手摸过后腰，莫关山矮身朝反方向躲过，起身的一瞬间看到眼前闪过一抹银光。  
银蛇手中握着一把不知何时抽出来的精巧匕首，向着莫关山劈手砍来。  
就在这电光火石的一刹那，一个带着口罩的高大男人悍然拨开骚乱的人群，几乎是飞身闯进了拳台中央将莫关山一把推开，那闪着银光的刀刃贴着他的面门瞬间划下。  
银蛇大骂一声，横刀砍来，黑发男人一手猛地抓住银蛇的手腕，向里一拽，随即侧身横肘一击，银蛇脸上的面具顿时四分五裂，弯刀脱手，银蛇一连后退几步，脚下不稳踉跄着跪地，鼻血水滴一般流到了地面上。他头晕目眩，再抬头时，见那戴着口罩的黑发男人对着他抬手，做了个阻止的动作。  
那是一种身形和力量上的绝对压制，银蛇看着男人漆黑的双眼，紧握的双拳因太过用力而急剧颤抖，却也没有再上前。  
在场的所有人都被这半路杀出来的男人震住了，裁判早已经连滚带爬地跑去找帮手，地下室里一时雅雀无声。  
贺天回身去找一旁的莫关山，见莫关山正单膝跪地抬头看着他，满脸震惊。  
贺天扶着他站起来，眉头紧皱，一言不发。他架着莫关山跨出拳台，周围竟然没有一个人敢拦，自觉为他让开了一条路。  
裁判叫来的帮手闯过人群围了上来，贺天放开莫关山几步跨上前去，一句多余的话都没有说，抬脚便将最近的一个人踹得直飞出去，砸在了身后几个人的身上。  
他拦在莫关山身前环视一周，随即回身揽着莫关山，再往前时已经没有人再挡上来。  
一路来到街面上，走出一小段，莫关山挣扎道：“行了，放开我吧。”  
贺天却仍旧紧搂着他，昏暗的街灯令他的面色看上去十分阴沉，莫关山隔着衣服与他紧紧想贴，只觉得周身寒气逼人。  
“放开我！”莫关山低吼道，“操，我自己能走！”  
贺天终于停下脚步放开了勒在莫关山腰上的手臂，摘掉口罩低头看他。  
侧腹隐隐作痛，莫关山咧了咧嘴，问道：“你跟着我来的，对吗？”  
贺天却不说话，他一手突然按住莫关山的肩膀，开始在莫关山身上摸索。  
粗硬手掌仿佛烧红的烙铁，所到之处遍地燃烧。  
莫关山浑身一颤，低吟脱口而出。  
贺天终于开口了：“去医院。”  
莫关山当即瞪大双眼：“我不去！我没事！都是皮肉伤！”  
贺天却不理会，虎口铁钳一样卡在莫关山手腕上，拉着他从窄巷里取出吉他，走到路口拦了辆出租，到了市医院急诊。  
莫关山奋力反抗，无奈身上有伤，最后也只得老实坐在医生面前挨检查。  
贺天的脸一直紧绷着，直到听到医生说骨头没事，淤伤比较严重，我给开点药的时候，眉头才稍稍舒展了些。  
贺天拿着医生给的药单，拉起莫关山又往外走，早已磨得苍老的琴包始终背在他背上。  
莫关山已经彻底没脾气了，亦步亦趋跟在他身后骂道：“卧槽你又要带我去哪儿！”  
贺天：“我家。”他把药单亮到莫关山眼前，“这药我有。”  
坐进电梯里的时候莫关山感到一阵疲惫，以往打完拳，他都是慢吞吞回家，倒头就睡，还从没像今天这样顶着伤到处奔波过。  
贺天打开房门，带着莫关山来到床头柜前，放下吉他，提起了面上放着的跌打药和止痛药。  
莫关山愣愣眨了眨眼睛。  
贺天把跌打药拿出来，说：“现在就擦。”  
莫关山后退了一步：“老子不擦！”  
说出来很丢人，他其实很害怕这样的疼痛，比拳脚直接踢打在身上的那种痛还要怕十倍。  
贺天似乎有些头疼，他深吸一口气道：“自己来？还是我帮你？”  
莫关山：“说了我不擦，这种伤根本没事。”  
贺天皱眉啧了一声，几步跨上前去就要掀莫关山的衣服。  
莫关山浑身一僵，随即便开始剧烈地反抗，他毫无章法地扭动着，然而招呼到贺天身上的拳脚最后都被拦了下来。  
贺天的气息越来越近，那苦涩凛冽的芳醇席卷他的全身，他顿觉眼底发烫，大吼道：“别碰我！你他妈的别碰我！”  
他死死按住贺天拉着他衣服的手，连叫喊声都有些变调了，近乎于一种疯狂的乞求。  
他说贺天你别碰我！  
贺天终于察觉异样，他立即放开了莫关山，后退一步，双手举起来做了一个头像的姿势，沉声道：“好，我不碰你。”  
莫关山喘息着，逐渐安静了下来。  
贺天轻声道：“但是你必须擦药。”  
莫关山睁着通红的双眼，一把夺过贺天手里的药瓶：“我回家自己擦。”  
说完转身就要走，然而下一秒他的手腕就被贺天拉住了。  
莫关山触电一样挣脱，吼道：“你他妈还想干嘛！”  
贺天深邃双眼直视着他，片刻后开口道：“别再去那种地方了。”  
莫关山疑惑地皱起眉。  
贺天：“你打一次拳多少钱，我给，来给我做家政吧。”  
莫关山听完，脑子一时没转过弯来，一句话脱口而出：“你他妈没病吧？”  
贺天凑近他，莫关山本能地想要后退，却被贺天拦腰困在了身前。  
“我知道这样直接让你接受很难，但我现在没工夫去想温和的方式了。”他顿了顿，“我不想再看到你受伤了。”  
他的嗓音沙哑低沉，疾病与烟草黏连在一起，像个深沉的梦。  
莫关山感到心跳正在逐渐加速，而发热的大脑却慢慢冷却了下来，他想起自己好像还欠他一个谢谢。


End file.
